1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image distribution apparatus and image distribution method which distribute image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras equipped with a GPS (Global Positioning System) function have appeared on the market. Such a digital camera allows location information to be added to shot images. Also, there is application software which displays the images to which location information has been added on a map. Besides, it has recently become possible to distribute images to many people by uploading the images onto a server. Consequently, it is pointed out that location information added to the images may cause infringement on the privacy of the photographer or photographed person.
Under these circumstances, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-027336 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) proposes to put restrictions on publication of images to protect privacy by managing image data and location information in different databases. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343627 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) proposes to delete all additional information of images including location information before uploading the images onto a server.
However, the technique in Document 1 has a problem of increased costs because of the need to prepare two databases (database for image data and database for location information). Also, the technique in Document 2 deletes, from the images, not only the location information, but also additional information which the user wants to publish. That is, the conventional techniques cannot distribute images while protecting privacy, using a simple configuration.